


Body Positivity - Overwatch Drabbles

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Body Positivity - Overwatch Drabbles

McCree rubbed a warm hand across Hanzo’s belly, stopping every time his hard worn fingers seemed to catch on a few stray hairs, and changing direction to follow their grain.

“Y'know, you don’t have to be embarrassed over a lil bit of a belly, Hanzo. Its right cute on you.” McCree continued to pet Hanzo’s midsection, occasionally tapping into the flesh and making it jiggly slightly. McCree could feel the hard muscle beneath if he pressed firmly enough, but for now he wasn’t looking for a chiseled body or flawless skin. He wanted Hanzo.

Leaning down to kiss Hanzo’s sides, lips skirting over a lightning bolt design of stretch marks, feeling the way they seemed to indent his skin, softer than regular flesh.

“McCree, please. I would prefer you not to pay attention to my…imperfections.” Hanzo’s face blushed, staring down at McCree who continued to nuzzle and kiss his belly.

“Nah darlin’, ain’t an imperfect thing about ya.”

——————-

Gabriel Reyes was not a man ashamed of his body, and he never would be. His body had grown to be full and strong, and as he slid the tight shorts up over his ass, shrugging the leg holes over thick thighs, he smiles at the sight of his pale white stretchmarks, much fainter now with age, but still a contrast against his darker skin.

Turning to look at himself in the mirror, Reyes flexed his legs, ensuring the shorts would not cut off any circulation or grow uncomfortable during the day.

His stripes shined in the reflected light, and Gabriel Reyes was proud of each one.

——————-

Genji curled in front of the mirror, looking over his shoulder at the lines on the skin below his ass, where it tapered off to meet his thigh. The river-like trickles of smaller lines that shimmered on his hips, looking all like a faint white tattoo.

He had many of them, and in his youth he had been disgusted, even begun counting them and panicking when a new one emerged.

Now though, they seemed like badges of honour, lines marking his development like the indents on the wall that had measured his and his brother’s heights while they were still so young.

Genji wiggled his hips, coquettishly posing with an arched back before laughing at himself and heading into the nearby bathroom.

He was going to dye his hair green today.

——————-

Reinhardt flexed, his skin pulled taut over hard muscles, and he laughed when, as his arms settled, the skin on the lower part of his arm settled into a small pocket of flab.

He had not always been the chiseled beast he was this day, and his arms often softened in a relaxed position, but it made him laugh and smile all the same.


End file.
